disney_channel_and_disney_xdfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Holt
��OLIVIA HOLT�� ��ABOUT OLIVIA HOLT�� Olivia Hastings Holt is an American teen actress and singer, best known for playing the role of Kim on the Disney XD series Kickin' It, and starring in the Disney original movie Girl vs. Monster. Born: August 5, 1997 (age 15), Germantown Tennessee, USA Height: 1.55 m Nationality: American Parents: Mark Holt, Kim Holt Movies and TV shows: Girl vs. Monster, Kickin' It, Black & Blue ��FEARLESS�� "Fearless" I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead Got you running scared I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down Don't you come around I'm fearless I got the upper hand now And you losing ground You never had to fight back Never lost a round You see the gloves Are coming off Tell me when you've had enough Yeah Ready for a showdown And we're face to face I think I'll rearrange It put you into place You don't get the best of me Check it you're afraid of me I'm stuck in you're head I'm back back from the dead Got you running scared I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down But don't you come around I'm fearless I'm fearless I'm fearless You used to make my heart pound Just the thought of you But now you're in the background Watcha gonna do? Sound off if you hear this We're feeling fearless We're feeling fearless I'm stuck in your head I'm back back from the dead Got you running scared I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down But don't you come around I'm fearless I'm stuck in your head I'm back back from the dead (I'm fearless) Got you running scared I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down But don't you come around I'm fearless I'm fearless �� Had Me @ Hello�� I can feel you comin' from a mile away My pulse stops racing from the words that you say And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello X3 Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello Close your mouth now baby don't say a word Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello X3 Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh X5 You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello X3 Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello ��Nothing's Gonna Stop me Know�� Hey look out world,cause here I come I'm burning brighter then the sun You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em Fear is not a roadblock in my way Don't care what the haters say They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and If you think am gonna quit Go and cross it off your list I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now I'm never coming off this cloud So move over move over move over You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be Never gonna slow me down Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now I'm moving faster than you think You might miss me if you blink Every day I'm gething stronger stronger But I was born to break the rules So that's just what I'm gonna do I just wanna scream out loud Nothing's gonna stop me now I'm never coming off this cloud So move over move over move over You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be Never gonna slow me down Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now And if you think I'm gonna quit Just go and cross it off your list Hey look out world cause here I come I'm burning brighter then the sun I just wanna scream out loud Nothing's gonna stop me now I'm never coming off this cloud So move over move over move over You don't wanna mess with me I know who I meant to be Never gonna slow me down Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now Nothing's gonna stop me now Nothing's gonna stop me now Nothing's gonna stop me now Nothing's gonna stop me now ��These Boots Are Made For Walking�� You keep saying You got something for me Something you call love But confess You've been a'messin' Where you shouldn't 've Been a'messin' And now someone else Is getting all your best Well, these boots Are made for walking, And that's just what they'll do One of these days These boots are gonna Walk all over you You keep lyin' When you oughta be truthin' You keep losing When you oughta not bet You keep samin' When you oughta be A'changin' What's right is right But you ain't been right yet These boots are made for walking, And that's just what they'll do One of these days These boots are gonna Walk all over you You keep playing Where you shouldn't be playing And you keep thinking That you'll never get burnt (HAH) Well, I've just found me A brand new box of matches (YEAH) And what he knows You ain't had time to learn These boots are made for walking, And that's just what they'll do One of these days These boots are gonna Walk all over you Are you ready, boots? Start walkin' ��The Music Videos�� http://youtu.be/xbphqneR6Ww http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVmcHzeZGv0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeQbpBy6v0A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6QJYXiNCnc